Jade Dragons
Lore The Jade Dragons are the army of the Zoo nation. They consist of Samurai who know different types of martial arts and fighting styles. They, long ago, had warred with the two clans, Murakumo and Nubatama over who to become the sacred and guardians-behind-the-scenes of Cray. They had lost the battle and withdrew. Thousands of years later, a mysterious force attacked Cray and soon invaded the Zoo Nation. The Jade Dragons fought back and joined all other clans in the fight against the 'Void.' Playstyle The playstyle of this clan is similar to Spike Brothers and Murakumo put together, minus the rush tactics and cloning. They focus on battle tactics and increasing their field and then bouncing cards back to the deck and replacing them for more attacks. Grade 0s *Master of the Bark, Zhang Hai (Bioroid) *Young Trainee of the Petal, Zhao (Bioroid) *Leaf Follower, Milo (Bioroid) Grade 0 - Power 4000 - Bioroid - Zoo Forerunne: (When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may move this unit to a Rearguard Circle) ACT: 1 & put this unit into your Soul Look at the top 5 cards of your deck, search for up to one <> Grade 3 and add it to your hand, then put the rest into your deck and shuffle your deck. Grade 1s Flare Petal, Ash Sword Flavour: The sword shall leave the smell of burning leaves. Grade 1 - Power 7000 - Human - Zoo AUTO: 1 When this unit is placed on a Rearguard Circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, select one of your <> rearguards and they get: (AUTO: this unit to the top of your deck At the end of the battle that this unit attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, search for a unit with the same Grade or less as this unit, superior call it to an open Rearguard Circle then shuffle your deck.) until end of turn. Green Slasher Flavour: I will cut through everything! Grade 1 - Power 8000 - Human - Zoo Grass Sword, Akahane Flavour: Swords grow in the grass, you know? Grade 1 - Power 7000 - Bioroid - Zoo AUTO: 1 When an attack hits a Vanguard during the battle that this unit boosted a <> Rearguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, send the boosted unit to the top of your deck, search for a unit with the same Grade or lower as that unit and superior call it to an open Rearguard Circle then shuffle your deck. Grade 2s Bark Broadsword, Bontenmaru Flavour: I will break through all evil. Grade 2 - Power 10000 - Bioroid - Zoo Leaf Storm Sword, Green Cutter Flavour: Cut through the last bit of despair, Green Spear! Grade 2 - Power 8000 - Bioroid - Zoo AUTO: 1 & and sent this unit to the top of your deck When this unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for a <> the same Grade or lower than this unit, call it to an open Rearguard Circle, then shuffle your deck. Grade 3s Dragon of Jades, Yggdrasil Flavour: The oldest dragon of history... The dragon of everything... The connection of the nine worlds. AUTO:(VC) Limit Break 4 2 & Select two of your <> Rearguards and send them to the top of your deck When this unit attacks a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, search for up to two <> units from your deck and superior call them to open rearguard circles and they get POWER +5000. ACT:(VC) 1 card When this unit is put onto (VC), you pay pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for a Grade 1 or lower <> and superior call it. Category:Clan Category:Jade Dragons